Megazord
The Megazord is the first of these to appear in the Power Rangers media franchise, first appearing in the television series, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Also called the Dino Megazord, the Megazord and its pilots fought in the 75th Death Battle episode against Voltron. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gipsy Danger vs Megazord (Completed) * Megazord VS RX-78-2 Gundam * Kiryu Vs. Megazord (Completed) * Machinedramon Vs. Megazord * Megazord vs Mechagodzilla * Optimus Prime vs The Megazord (Abandoned) * Voltron vs. Megazord (Fanon version) * Dino Megazord vs Sym-Bionic Titan With someone else * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha * Godzilla vs Robotic Earth Defenders Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Devastator (Transformers) * Dino Charge Megazord * Godzilla (Godzilla) * King Joe (ultraman series) * S-Force (Megas XLR) * Thundersaurus Megazord History Death Battle Info (Official) Jason: Red Ranger * Full name: Jason Lee Scott * Birthday: October 20 * Zord: Tyrannosaurus * Megazord Role: Pilot * Trained in kenpo, taekwondo, shinkido, & judo * Benched 3,000 reps in 1 day * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Enjoys Sushi Billy: Blue Ranger * Full name: Billy Cranston * Birthday: April 1 * Zord: Triceratops * Megazord Role: Technician * Invented a body switching machine * Built the Rad Bug ** Can go 0 to 3,000 mph in 2.8 seconds * Member of 6 school clubs * Enjoys reading Trini: Yellow Ranger * Full name: Trini Kwan * Birthday: August 9 * Zord: Sabretooth Tiger * Megazord Role: Tactics * Formerly afraid of heights * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Favorite superhero: Wonder Woman * Enjoys exta-spicy chili dogs Kimberly: Pink Ranger * Full name: Kimberly Ann Heart * Birthday: February 14 * Zord: Pterodactyl * Megazord Role: Communications * Fluent in American Sign Language * World class gymnast * Enjoys Tommy Oliver * "Too much pink energy is dangerous" ** Zordon, 1880 Zack: Black Ranger * Full name: Zachary Taylor * Birthday: May 3 * Zord: Mastodon * Megazord Role: Weapons Specialist * Created the Hip Hop Kido martial art * Missing his left middle finger * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Enjoys dancing Megazord * Height: 333 feet/101.5 m * Weight: 172,000 lbs/78,018 kg * Solar-powered * Cranial laser * Tank Mode * Mastadon Shield ** Reflects most energy projectiles * Power Sword ** Killed 18 giant monsters Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Tank Mode Stats: ** Length: 55.8 m ** Height: 24 m ** Weight: 570 tons ** Speed: 300 km/h * Battle Mode Stats: ** Height: 41.7 m ** Weight: 570 tons * Components ** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord: Piloted by the Red Ranger it can shoot laser beams from both its eyes and mouth, hover for short distances, and disintegrate enemies with a ground shockwave attack. ** Mastodon Dinozord: A mammoth-like Zord piloted by the Black Ranger, it fires freezing mist from its trunk to immobilize its targets. ** Triceratops Dinozord: Piloted by the Blue Ranger, it has a tail-mounted laser cannon and and can launch its two horns as grappling hooks to hold an enemy at bay. ** Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord: Piloted by the Yellow Ranger, it uses it tail-mounted laser cannon in conjunction with its claws and fangs. ** Pterodactyl Dinozord: A pterandon-like Zord piloted by the Pink Ranger, it is armed with twin laser cannons. *Advance forms ** Mega Dragon Zord: A combination of the Megazord and Dragonzord. ** Ultrazord: A combination of Mega Dragonzord with Titanus. Feats *Destroyed several of Rita's monsters *Defeated Giant Goldar a number of times Flaws * Cannot fight effectively during an solar eclipse. * Lost an arm in his second fight against Cyclopsis. * It was destroyed by Lord Zedd. Gallery Tumblr n3shutPVkj1txynxco1 500.jpg DYJNN4779.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mecha Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Characters Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Robots Category:Saban Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:TV combatants